Love, Demons and Afterlife
by T.Y.P.E-W.R.I.T.T.E.N.18
Summary: This is a story about Zoey and her love life, her friendships and her fight against all things evil. There will be humor, drama, and suspense! This is my first House of Night story so please read and review! I promise it will be a good one!:-D :-D :-D
1. Chapter 1

**Love, Demons and Afterlife**

**This is my first House of Night story so please read it and review. I am also doing two Twilight stories, named 'Sugar Rush Shopping Trip' and 'Karaoke with the Cullens'. You can read them too if you want :-)**

**(B.t.w. this story is set at the beginning of Untamed, before Kalona is released.)**

**ENJOY and let me know what you think :-)**

Zoey's Point of View

I was walking to the dorms quietly on my own. Ever since Eric left, everyone (as in my friends) have been avoiding me. They go all quiet whenever I go past, which makes me aware that they were talking about me. The only people who communicate with me are the fledglings that put their hand over their heart and bow to me as a sign of respect. So basically everyone has been avoiding me . . .

. . . apart from Aphrodite.

When I entered the dorms my group of ex-friends stopped talking and just stared at me. I looked away from them so that they wouldn't be able to tell that I was trying not to start crying. Every time I looked over at them I felt a stab of sadness at the fact that I could no longer hang out with them because they would no longer accept me. Because they thought that I _wanted_ to keep important stuff from them. If only they knew that I _had_ to keep it from them because Neferet was majorly phycic and could read their minds like a book.

"Rough day, huh?" Aphrodite made me jump. She was leaning against the door to her room while checking her nails. I managed to nod and pushed the door to my room out of the way, wanting to get away from the curious ears that were listening in the dorm sitting room. I went and sat on my bed, aware that Aphrodite was following me.

"By the way, Neferet told me to tell you that you're going to lead the ritual tonight", she said, checking her makeup of the blue outline of a cresent moon on her forehead. I groaned and fell backwards onto my bed.

"Why?" I asked, closing my eyes. I'd just about had enough of Neferet.

"I don't know. Life's a cow." I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Since when did you become so nice?" She shrugged.

"It'll pass."

I sighed. I might as well tell the others about the ritual, even if they didn't trust me.

"They know", Aphrodite told me when I stood up and went to the door. I turned and gave her a questioning look. How did she know where I was going? Aphrodite pointed to herself. "Vision Girl, remember?"

"Aren't your visions supposed to be of death and distruction?"

"Yeah, and they ain't pretty." I looked at her closely. The whites of her eyes were a bit reddish and she looked a bit pale.

"Do you need something?" I asked, feeling concerned. Sure, Aphrodite could be a hateful bitch, but I knew from experience that the visions really did take a lot out of her.

"Nah, I've got some Bacardi Breezers in my mini fridge." Why did everyone apart from me have a mini fridge? I ignored that thought and kept my mind on Aphrodite.

"Are you going to tell me about the vision?" I asked instead.

"It can wait until after the ritual. I didn't see anything happening while the ritual was going on."

"Speaking of, how are we going to be able to cast a circle without the candle zapping you?" Aphrodite grinned.

"I got myself a detention." I frowned at her. "Well how would I explain? 'Oops, it looks like I've suddenly lost my earth affinity! Sorry everyone!'" Aphrodite gave me a sarcastic look.

"Okay, you've got a point."

"Of course I have." She put her hand on her hips. "Well I'm going to leave you to plan out tonight's ritual which starts in . . ." She looked at Stevie Rae's old clock and pulled a face at the cowgirl style of it. ". . . two hours; and I'm going to go off and drink a fridge-full of beer."

"Don't get too drunk - I need you to tell me about your vision after the ritual."

Aphrodite flicked her hair behind her shoulders, dismissed me with a "Whatever" and strutted off. Sometimes I didn't know how I could be friends with her. It was only a couple of months ago since we were worst enemies. I suppose it's because she's the only one who will talk to me now.

Before I could start getting uptight again about the fact that my friends no longer wanted me, I distracted myself by planning the ritual.

I had just finished when the thought struck me: _Why can't Neferet just do the ritual herself?_ She's up to something. Something bad. As soon as the thoughts came into my head I got one of the feelings that the Goddess gives me to let me know that I'm right.

*****************************************************

When I arrived at Nyx's temple Damien and the Twins were already there. I managed to hear bits of their conversation as I approached.

". . . hanging out with Aphrodite the hag. No wonder she's changed", one of the Twins said.

"I'm thinking ditto, Twin", the other Twin said.

"I think . . ." Damien started, but he was interrupted by Jack, knocking past me.

"I'm sorry Zoey!" he apologised, looking like the Jack I knew.

"That's fine Jack", I said, giving him a warm smile. I looked at the Twins, giving them warm smiles too. They both gave me identical glares. I turned to Damien, who was looking at the floor guiltily.

"Well, we'd better get going." I tried to speak with confidence, hiding how awkward and anxious I felt. When no one responded I walked straight into the temple. I heard them start muttering again behind me.

*****************************************************

The ritual had begun and I was about to start calling the elements to me when the doors of the temple burst open and my equestrian studies teacher rushed in.

"Zoey", she spoke directly to me. "It's Aphrodite."

**Please review! I want to know if you like it! I have also got a poll on my profile that you can have a go on for fun and if you're a fan of Twilight then you can read the Twilight Oath on my profile. I will update a.s.a.p., I promise! :-) Thank you. :-)**


	2. Vision

**Love, Demons and Afterlife**

**This is my second chapter to my House of Night story. I just loved the series so much I _had_ to do a story about them. This chapter is dedicated to MrsAmberCullenxxx, who didn't even hesitate and was the first to review. Thanks so much for your support! This chapter's to you! :-D**

Zoey's Point of View

**_Previously_**

**The ritual had begun and I was about to start calling the elements to me when the doors of the temple burst open and my equestrian studies teacher rushed in.**

**"Zoey", she spoke directly to me. "It's Aphrodite."**

I froze for a second, my mind going into sudden panic. _What had happened? Was she alright?_ I shook my head from side to side, trying to dislodge the panic that had suddenly overwhelmed me.

"What about the ritual?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level.

"Don't worry; I'm sure I can perform the ritual just this once", Leonbia **[sorry, I know I spelt it wrong]** said,waving her hands to dismiss me.

I rushed out of the temple/rec hall and walked away from many curious whispers behind me.

I found Aphrodite in the stables, shaking. She had a destressed mare next to her who kept nudging her, trying to make her respond. But Aphrodite was looking straight ahead. The whites of her eyes had turned red and she was even paler than she had been this morning. She'd had a vision.

"Aphrodite!" I rushed over to her and held her still so she would stop shaking. I made her look at me. "Now listen. You have to get a grip and tell me what you saw."

I know it didn't exactly sound nice, but that was the only way to get through to Aphrodite. She managed to nod and exhaled slowly.

"It's Neferet", she said. "She's going down to the tunnels to see the red fledglings. She's going to select some and kill the others."

"_What?_" My head seemed to have exploded. "Why?"

"I don't know", she tried to snap back, but she didn't sound so fierce when she was in a state. "I only have visions so you can prevent them."

"So _we_ can prevent them", I corrected her. "I need to phone Stevie Rae."

I flipped open my cell phone and dialed Stevie Rae's number. There was no answer. Damn, it! I forgot the reception in the tunnels was bad.

"I've got to go warn her." I got up and began to stride out of the stables.

"Wait!" Aphrodite suddenly found her legs again and stood up, but almost wobbled back onto the floor. She steadied herself and then turned to face me. "No way are you going to get there before Neferet."

I shook my head, even though she was probably right.

"Not unless we have transportation", I said. "Did she go on foot?"

Aphrodite went still for a minute, trying to remember. Then, slowly, she nodded.

"Then we just need to get someone to drive us there." I would've taken the horses, but it was be a bit obvious if Neferet came back early and found that a horse or two were missing. And she would automatically think that Aphrodite and me were behind it. She had a major grudge against us.

I turned to face Aphodite and asked her something I never would have thought to ask anyone, even Aphrodite, the ho.

"Do you think you can flirt?"

"Hell, yes!" She grinned at me. "But in this state - I'm not so sure. But I can give it a try."

"It's dark outside. No one will notice", I tried to reassure her. She took it the wrong way.

"Are you saying that I'm not drop-dead gorgeous?!"

I hated it when she talked with this attitude, so I couldn't stop myself from replying:

"Well, in case you haven't realised; your eyes are red, you're as pale as a sheet, and you're shaking like a flipping mental patient!"

With that she blinked and stopped shaking.

"Zoey Redbird, you nearly cussed. I'm proud of you."

I ignored her comment and watched as she went outside. I followed her, but not too closely. I didn't want to actually _hear_ her flirting if I could help it.

********************************************************

She came back in two minutes flat with a huge Sons of Erebus warrior following her. He seemed completely dazed, but something about his face made me feel that he had common sense. What was even more surprising was that Aphrodite looked a bit dazed herself. The Sons of Erebus warrior took his eyes off Aphrodite when they approached me.

"My name is Darius, Preistess", he said, bowing with his fist over his heart. I bowed back.

He led us to a black convertable in the parking lot with it's roof pulled up. He opened our doors for us to let us in, and I thought I actually saw Aphrodite blush.

She was quiet for the whole car journey, but she couldn't take her eyes off Darius. I was tempted to make gagging noises, but for once I didn't know if she would react. She seemed hypnotised.

*********************************************************

When we got to the depot, I asked Darius to stay above ground and keep hidden. He started to refuse, but after Aphrodite asked him _the same thing_he obeyed. Jeesh. She really had put a spell on him.

We wandered around in circles for ages trying to find Stevie Rae or a sign of any unusual fledglings. There was none until I literally ran into Stevie Rae.

"Zoey! What y'all doing here?" she asked in her sweet Okie slang.

"Listen, Stevie Rae", I told her. "You have to trust me. Neferet is coming down here."

"Why? Why would she wanna do that?"

"I don't have time to explain. But you need to get yourself and the others hidden _now_."

"Zoey-", Stevie Rae started. She didn't have a chance to finish, because standing in the archway of one of the tunnels was Neferet.

"Zoey Redbird." The way she said it sent shivers down my spine. It was a voice of someone who was going to do something terrible.

**Do you like it? It might not be as good as the last chapter, but please read and review! I will update again a.s.a.p. :-) :-) :-)**


	3. Up to something

**Love, Demons and Afterlife**

**Here is chapter 3! Even if you don't have a Fanfiction account or wish to stay anonymous, please please review! I've only had one review on this story and I really need your support otherwise I get brain freeze! Your support makes the stories funnier, longer and better!**

**ENJOY and tell me what you think!**

Zoey's Point of View

**We wandered around in circles for ages trying to find Stevie Rae or a sign of any unusual fledglings. There was none until I literally ran into Stevie Rae.**

**"Zoey! What y'all doing here?" she asked in her sweet Okie slang.**

**"Listen, Stevie Rae", I told her. "You have to trust me. Neferet is coming down here."**

**"Why? Why would she wanna do that?"**

**"I don't have time to explain. But you need to get yourself and the others hidden _now_."**

**"Zoey-", Stevie Rae started. She didn't have a chance to finish, because standing in the archway of one of the tunnels was Neferet.**

**"Zoey Redbird." The way she said it sent shivers down my spine. It was a voice of someone who was going to do something terrible.**

"And Aphrodite. What a pleasant surprise." She spoke the words as if she was talking to a three year-old, but I didn't feel stupid. In fact I felt scared. Neferet had an aura of power surrounding her, zapping my confidence in the bud. I turned to look at Aphrodite to see if she'd reacted the same way, and she actually startled me out of being scared.

She was standing with her fists clenched, glaring Nefert down. Neferet didn't react, but Aphrodite didn't stop glaring or unclench her fists. Just as Neferet was turning to Stevie Rae, Aphrodite hissed:

"You _bitch_!"

Neferet turned and smiled sweetly.

"Now why would you call me that, Aphrodite?" Neferet asked just as sweetly.

"You think that you can just get away with all this crap without anyone noticing? Well, Zoey and I have noticed, and even though I'm not religious I say that you should burn in Hell for what you're about to do."

Neferet's sweet smile disappeared.

"If I were your parents I'd tell you to wash your mouth out with soap", Neferet spat.

"Well you're not. And I'd much rather have my parents boss me around than you", Aphrodite spat back.

"Zoey?" Stevie Rae asked hesitantly, as Neferet and Aphrodite turned their heads towards us. "What did you say Neferet was down here for?"

"Just to make sure you and the rest of the fledglings are well and safe", Neferet replied, the sweet voice and smile returned.

"You lying _cow_!" Aphrodite screeched and launched herelf at Neferet. She hit out at her but it was no use. Neferet had grabbed her arms as she thrashed about.

"She's going to select some of you, and kill the rest!" Aphrodite screamed as Neferet dragged her away. Neferet looked at her furiously, and slapped her around the face. Stevie Rae and I gasped as Aphrodite fell unconcious.

"She can join the unfortunate ones", Neferet smiled, sending another shiver down my spine. "Would you like to join her, Zoey?"

_Hell, no!_ I wanted to say. But I couldn't make the words form in my mouth. I just stood there looking like a goldfish.

"I'll take that as a yes, then", Neferet said and all of a sudden black smoke started to obscure my vision. I coughed and tried to keep my eyes on Neferet, but the blackness overtook my vision and I passed put.

****************************************

When I woke up the first thing I saw was Aphrodite with a huge black bruise on her face.

"Oh-My-God, Aphrodite? Are you alright?" I asked, sitting up instantly. Then I felt the blood rush to my head and had to lie down again.

"I'll be fine, even though it messes up my outragious beauty. Still, nothing a little make-up can't cover." I couldn't believe it. As well as saying that she was sitting there, filing her nail.

"You are so vain", I commented.

"If you play a part you might as well play it well", she stated, getting out her pocket mirror to look at her hair.

Just then Stevie Rae woke up. She noticed me and smiled.

"Howdy." She sat up, more slowly than I had, so as not to get headrush.

"Where are we?" I asked to myself more than to her.

"We're in the tunnels, I can tell", Stevie Rae said, looking around. "Plus, some Red Fledglings are here."

Only then did I take in the other fledglings, but instead of having an outline of a blue cresent moon on their forehead, they had red ones.

"Hi y'all!" Stevie Rae said, maybe just a bit too cheerily. But Stevie Rae always liked to lift the mood, even if fear was tangiable in the air. "Do any of you know why we're here?"

"Not one freakin' clue", Aprodite said. I glared at her and waited for someone who had more sense to answer.

"I only know that she's using us for something." The voice came from the edge of the room. When I looked over I saw a young girl with coffee-coloured skin and deep brown eyes. She looked down when my eyes met hers. "Well, _some_ of us."

"Do you have I special ability?" I asked her.

"I have visions", she mumbled.

"Visions about death and destruction?" Aphrodite asked. The girl looked up, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Yeah", she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Same", Aphrodite nodded. "They suck."

My eyes went wide. Was Aphrodite actually sympathising with this girl AND being nice? It was a miracle. Aphrodite was _never _sympathetic.

I was about to go over and do the same myself when Neferet burst into the room. Everything went still and silent as everybody held their breath.

"You", she pointed to a fledgling. "Come with me." The fledgling stumbled up over to Neferet, shaking hard.

"Where y'going with him?"Stevie Rae asked. Neferet turned to smile at her.

"Nowhere you need to worry about", she said.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, but the sound barely escaped my lips. I had a really bad feeling about this.

"It needn't concern you", Neferet said with a bit more aggression. She took a deep breath and composed herself.

"What are you going to do with _us_?" Stevie Rae asked, looking between Neferet, Aphrodite and me. A smile crept onto Neferet's face before she could disguise it.

"I've got something special planned for you", she said before she turned and left with the fledgling.

She was up to something. Something _bad. _And I had no idea what.

**Sorry it took so long to update - I keep getting homework overload! Thanks for reading, please please review. You opinion counts. Think of smileys. Everyone likes smileys :-) **

**:-D B-) 8-) Thank you!**


	4. Gifted

**Love, Demons and Afterlife**

**I know I keep on saying this, but I am so sorry it always takes me so long for me to update. Everythings sort of hectic at the moment. Thank you for waiting - here is the next chapter! :-)**

**_Previously_**

**"What are you going to do with _us_?" Stevie Rae asked, looking between Neferet, Aphrodite and me. A smile crept onto Neferet's face before she could disguise it.**

**"I've got something special planned for you", she said before she turned and left with the fledgling.**

**She was up to something. Something _bad. _And I had no idea what.**

Zoey's Point of View

"She's up to something", Stevie Rae shivered. "Something bad."

"No duh, cowgirl munchkin", Aphrodite muttered, clearly not in a good mood.

"Does 'munchkin' even count as a cuss?" I asked her.

"_No_", Aphrodite glared at me. "But it suits her."

"Let me guess. You're mad at Neferet" , I stated. Aphrodite's icy glare seemed to boil over with maddness.

"_Mad?!!_ That doesn't even _begin _to describe how I'm feeling. PISSED OFF is far more accurate. GOD, Zoey! It doesn't hurt to sware every once in a while."

I ignored her and turned to Stevie Rae. She wasn't shivering anymore. She was shaking, rocking back and forth, hugging her knees. She looked sick with worry.

"We need to find out what she's doing with the red fledglings", I told her. She nodded weakly. "Do you know any way through the tunnels?" Stevie Rae sat up instantly.

"Like the back of my hand." Her eyes sparkled. "You've got a plan, haven't you, Zoey?"

"Well, not a plan. A strategy", I corrected her. I didn't want to give false hope in case this went wrong.

"Tell us anyway", Aphrodite said in a flat tone. "It might give us just a little bit more of a chance." I paused before I started telling them the "plan".

"Well, I figure that if we can find out where Neferet's gone with that fledgling then we can see what she's doing with them", I rushed, wanting to get the words out as quickly as possible.

"Well, _thanks _Zoey", Aphrodite said. "That's not giving us more of a chance. That's putting us in even more danger."

"This isn't just about you", Stevie Rae told her. "Plus, if we can find out what she's doing to the other fledglings then we can find out what she's going to do to us."

Aphrodite thought for a minute.

"I still don't think it's worth it", she muttered.

"Well you can stay here if you're so precious", Stevie Rae almost growled. "But I'm going with Zoey." Aphrodite jumped to her feet in a second.

"I am NOT precious!" she snarled. "I was just pointing out that we could get killed trying to find out whatever the hell Neferet's doing!"

"Ooh, so we're chicken now are we?" Stevie Rae mocked. I could tell that they were about to start a cat fight, but I jumped in between them.

"We best get going", I interrupted them. "Otherwise we won't find her."

"Yes we will", Stevie Rae said calmly, an equally calm smile appearing on her face. "I told you, I memorised these tunnels ages ago. I could go through them backwards with my eyes closed."

"Show off", Aphrodite muttered under her breath. Stevie Rae gave her a steely glare, but I distracted her again.

"Then please show the way", I repeated politely. Stevie Rae looked at me and regained focus.

"She went this way", she said to herself, and started down one of the many tunnels.

"Well done, Einstein", Aphrodite muttered yet again.

"Watch it", I warned her.

***************************************************

Stevie Rae's understanding of the tunnel network was amazing. She definitely knew it off by heart. What was even more amazing is that she now could sense the difference between a fledgling and a vampire. She told us that a vampire and a fledgling had been this way recently. We had to be on the right track.

That was when we heard something. I motioned for everyone to stay quiet, and even Aphrodite shut up. I tiptoed, holding my breath, to the tunnel entrace where the sound was coming from.

I could see Neferet and I almost forgot to be silent when I realised what the noise was. It was Neferet sharpening a knife.

"Now, we'll just check that you still have the gift that you claimed you had." She was speaking to the red fledgling that I had seen her take away earlier.

"I-I t-told you. I'm s-sure I still have it", the fledgling whimpered, terrified. He was pressed up against the corner of the dimly lit room, with nowhere to go.

"Ah, but we'd better still double-check", Neferet said slyly. "The Goddess might have abondoned you."

"S-she wouldn't . . ." the fledgling started, but he started to choke on his words as Neferet turned with the knife and started walking towards him. "P-p-p-please . . ." he started to beg, but Neferet sliced down his arm with the blade. I almost screamed, but Aphrodite smacked her hand over my mouth before the sound had time to escape.

I could see the blood dripping from the boy's wound and onto the floor. He looked scared and upset and a little faint as his forearm began to become coated in red.

"What a shame", Neferet shook her head. "It seems that the Goddess has withdrawn her gift." The boy snapped his head up from his wound to stare at her.

"No . . . She . . . Hasn't", he panted, looking like he was trying hard not to be sick. Then he squinted his eyes shut, clenched the fist of his bleeding arm, and his whole body tensed. Then he screamed. And my mouth fell open like a goldfish.

As he screamed energy seemed to be flowing through him, towards the deep cut that Neferet had just made with the blood-soaked knife that was still in her hands. The blood on his arm dried up, stopping the blood flow, and the knife that Neferet was holding snapped.

Neferet cursed as it cut her finger, but looked up at the boy with a victorious smile. Not that it looked like a good type of victory. She had just cut the fledglings arm for crap's sake. Wow, I cussed. And for once I didn't care.

The silence was shattered by Stevie Rae gasping. I knew as soon as the sound escaped her mouth that something bad was going to happen.

Neferet snapped her head round and saw her. Her face boiled up with rage and she threw the blade of the broken knife straight at Stevie Rae's chest. Stevie Rae screamed and fell to the floor. I fell down on my knees beside her, suddenly in tears. Aphrodite just stared at Neferet with wide eyes. Never in my life had I seen Aphrodite so afraid of anything.

"That'll teach you to mess with me", Neferet said in a superior tone, and then suddenly darkness materialised around her and she was gone.

So we were left with a fledgling who had just had his arm cut open, Stevie Rae who was bleeding to death, me who was crying my heart out, and Aphrodite who was scared into shock.

I held Stevie Rae in my arms, wishing with all my soul that somehow this wasn't the end.

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter, please review this one too! Did I tell you about smileys? Reviews are like smileys. They make people happy. So please, give smileys! :-)**

**8-) B-) :-) :-P :-D**


	5. Miracle

**Love, Demons and Afterlife**

**Sorry for the delay in updating, I hope this chapter will make it up to you. :-)**

**I would like to thank reyrey95 for metioning my story in hers. THANK YOU! :-D**

**_Previously_**

**Neferet snapped her head round and saw her. Her face boiled up with rage and she threw the blade of the broken knife straight at Stevie Rae's chest. Stevie Rae screamed and fell to the floor. I fell down on my knees beside her, suddenly in tears. Aphrodite just stared at Neferet with wide eyes. Never in my life had I seen Aphrodite so afraid of anything.**

**"That'll teach you to mess with me", Neferet said in a superior tone, and then suddenly darkness materialised around her and she was gone.**

**So we were left with a fledgling who had just had his arm cut open, Stevie Rae who was bleeding to death, me who was crying my heart out, and Aphrodite who was scared into shock.**

**I held Stevie Rae in my arms, wishing with all my soul that somehow this wasn't the end.**

Zoey's Point of View

I was still sobbing over Stevie Rae when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe I should take a look at that", a voice hushed gently. I knew it wouldn't be Aphrodite. I looked up to see the red fledgling who had had his arm cut open just minutes ago. I nodded and moved away, even though I knew there was nothing that he could do.

I saw the boy cringe as he looked at the knife stabbed through Stevie Rae's chest. His face looked bleak, but then he pulled the knife straight out. Stevie Rae screamed in agony and sat up, only to fall down again. Then I saw the blood begin to pour. I felt so sick that I couldn't look. But I had to be there for Stevie Rae.

Not looking at the blood, and holding my breath so that I wouldn't be tempted to drain Stevie Rae myself, I crawled over to her and propped her head up on my lap. Stevie Rae looked up at me with wide, scared, pain-filled eyes.

"Zoey, I'm scared", she whispered, and I saw tears brim on the edge of her eyes. I cradled her head tightly.

"So am I", I whispered back. I felt my own tears leak down my cheeks uncontrollably.

Aphrodite, who had been staring after Neferet, now had her eyes on the red fledgling.

"WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_?" she almost screamed at him. I jumped. I had never heard Aphrodite scream at anyone apart from Neferet before, and I had certainly never heard her scream in despair. And it was _Stevie Rae_ she was screaming for. Those two never got along.

The boy flinched and looked up at her with wide, pleading eyes. Everyone's emotions were on the brink tonight.

"Please", he begged. "You've got to let me try. I can't just sit here and watch her _die_." His voice broke on the last word and tears filled his eyes. Aphrodite just stared at him as he stared back pleadingly back at her.

"Alright", Aphrodite said in an emotionless tone. "You can _try_." Even Aphrodite didn't even seem in the mood to put up a fight. She still looked as if she was in shock.

The boy nodded at her thankfully, then turned back to Stevie Rae's bloody chest. He swallowed, taking in the damage, then his face turned into a mask of concern. He looked at Stevie Rae.

"This is going to hurt", he said, desperately trying to apologise through his eyes. Stevie Rae smiled weakly, looking back at him.

"I don't think anything can hurt more than this", she whispered, trying to reassure him. "I mean, I've had a broken knife stabbed through my chest, for Goddess's sake."

"Stevie Rae, how do you feel?" I asked, desperately trying to keep her talking. If she fell asleep, she wouldn't wake up again. Stevie Rae turned her head a fraction towards me.

"Well, it feels . . ." she paused, and for the scariest moment I thought that she wasn't going to answer me. But she panted a breath and continued. ". . . it feels like I'm being eaten up by the pain, because I can feel myself being drained. . ." _Of blood_, I thought, "but it also feels like a numbness is creeping over me, trying to stop the pain, you know."

I was about to start sobbing even harder but the boy was talking to Stevie Rae again.

"I'm afraid this is going to hurt even more than what you feel now, but you have to trust me. I might be able to save your life." I looked up at him then. He hadn't sounded convincing, and he didn't look it either. And he certainly didn't look like much of a fighter, although determination that suddenly blazed in his eyes made me doubt myself.

The boy sat there, waiting for Stevie Rae's reply. I strained my ears in the silence, trying to hear if she was still breathing. Fear stabbed in my stomach.

"Stevie Rae!" I shook her and she blinked, and drew out a staggered breath. She turned her head weakly to look at the boy.

"I suppose you can try", she whispered, panting with the effort. "Otherwise I'm just gonna die anyway." She tried to laugh, but ended up choking. I leant her head forward, trying to get more air to go into her lungs.

The boy leaned over Stevie Rae's bloody chest and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Then he put his hand on Stevie Rae's wound and started to breathe out. Stevie Rae began to scream, and so did the boy. When I looked over at Aphrodite, she was staring with scared, wide eyes at them, looking probably just like I was.

When I looked back over at Stevie Rae's body, I gasped. As the she and the boy screamed, her wound began to close up. Literally. The wound, which had been gaping open and had had so much blood pouring out of it, was now beginning to close, stopping the blood flow. Stevie Rae and the boy screamed for a final five seconds and then it was all over.

"Stevie Rae!" I cried, and gave her the tightest hug I could as joy filled my heart from when it had emptied when she had almost died just moments ago. She winced.

"Careful", she said, pulling away. "It still feels sore."

"Oh, sorry." Then I noticed the boy.

The cut on his arm was now open again, blood beginning to pour out of it. Stevie Rae and I gasped, and the boy bundled his top off and wrapped it around the wound tightly.

"That's going to need stitches later", he muttered to himself. Stevie Rae stepped forward.

"Are you all right?" she asked, concern in her voice. "We should get you to a hospital . . ."

The boy shook his head.

"It can wait", he said. "Right now we need to find out what Neferet is up to." He looked at Stevie Rae and his eyes became worried. "Are _you_ alright? You lost a lot of blood."

Stevie Rae waved a dismissive hand.

"It can wait."

I almost laughed in spite of myself and I saw Aphrodite begin to un-tense from the spot she had been glued to for a solid ten minutes. She walked over, her legs a little shaky.

"Well, come on then", she said, trying to sound like her normal spoilt self. She tapped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No." Everyone turned to look at me. "I don't think Stevie Rae and, um, what's your name?"

"Mathew."

"Thanks. I don't think that Stevie Rae and Mathew should carry on."

"But Zoey . . ." Stevie Rae started.

"No", I stubbornly repeated. "You've both lost a lot of blood. You need to get checked out – your wounds might be infected. And Stevie Rae, how long do you honestly think you have before you start craving blood?"

Stevie Rae looked down.

"Not long", she admitted. "Especially with all the blood I lost."

"Then you and Mathew should get out of the tunnels as soon as possible and head for the hospital."

"But what about our Marks? They won't let us into the hospital if they know we're, you know."

Just then Aphrodite went into her pocket and threw a small circle-shaped disc at Stevie Rae. She caught it.

"It's foundation", Aphrodite said, stating the obvious. "I always carry some around with me to keep myself looking drop-dead gorgeous."

"You're so vain", Stevie Rae commented. "But thank you."

Aphrodite gave the smallest of shrugs that I almost didn't notice it, and drew an emery board out of her other pocket and started filing her nails.

Stevie Rae and Mathew smiled at me, and then descended down one of the tunnels.

Stevie Rae's Point of View

Mathew and I walked down the tunnels slowly. It hurt my chest when I moved, but I didn't complain. It could've been a lot worse.

"Thank you", I said quietly, hearing my voice echo off of the tunnel walls. Mathew looked over at me. "For saving my life, I mean." I was suddenly feeling very awkward.

"Well I wasn't just going to let you die", he said quietly. It sounded like he felt awkward too. "And I didn't thank you and the other two for finding me. If you hadn't, I didn't know what Neferet was going to do with me."

"That's okay", I said, feeling myself blush. But why was I blushing? I decided not to think about that. "How's your arm? Is it still bleeding?" He shrugged.

"It's okay. But I don't exactly want to unwind it to check."

"Oh, sorry."

"No, no, that's fine!" he flustered. "You have a right to ask." He paused. "How's your chest?"

"It's fine", I lied.

"Does it hurt when you breathe?"

"A little."

"We can slow down if you want . . ."

"No, I'm fine!" I was the one being flustered now. "I'm fine!"

Then I saw the opening of the caves.

"We should put that makeup on now", I said. He just nodded.

I passed it to him, but the wound made it hurt for him to reach up to his forehead.

"Let me", I told him. He stood there, letting me rub the foundation over his Mark until it was completely covered. Then he took the pot from me. I tried to refuse, knowing that this would probably hurt him, but he shh-ed me.

And he was so gentle. He rubbed the foundation on in soothing circles, making me close my eyes. When he finished I opened my eyes again.

"Thanks", I managed to whisper. He smiled, leant down and kissed me.


	6. Mysterious

Stevie Rae's Point of View

The kiss was short and sweet, and when Mathew pulled away all I could see was his shining blue eyes. They looked like the swimming Pacific Ocean, alive and dancing.

We couldn't look away from each other, not even if we tried. There was one thing I couldn't understand though.

If this guy was a red fledgling, then how come I'd never seen him before?

It didn't matter, of course, but it _was_ intriguing.

Zoey's Point Of View

I was left in the tunnels with a very vain Aphrodite who was filing her nails. That's when another sort-of plan came into my head.

"We need to get the other red fledglings out of here", I told her - in case she was listening.

"Yes you do", she replied, not looking away from her nails. "But what are you going to do about the whole 'burning alive in the sunlight' problem?"

"We'll deal with that problem when it arises", I snapped, all the while thinking - _why the hell do your nails need to be perfect __**now?**_

"You are such a dork, Zoey", Aphrodite retorted. But I did notice that she finally put her nail file away, instead putting her hands on her hips.

"WELL, AT LEAST I'M NOT A SELFISH …" I trailed off. She wasn't worth it. More important things were at stake. Literally.

I turned and walked back down the tunnels, not waiting to see if Aphrodite was following me.

Somehow I managed to find my way back to the tunnel where all the red fledglings had been herded. The girl with coffee-coloured skin looked up at me as I entered the mouth of the tunnel. She was shaking.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her, kneeling down beside her.

"I had a vision", she gulped, wiping a tear away from her face. Her deep brown eyes were wide in fear.

"Tell me", I said gently, although inside my stomach was in knots.

Then I wondered where Aphrodite was. _Oh no_. Aphrodite had the same type of visions as the girl, meaning that she would be a shaking wreck on the floor all the way back in the tunnels I had just come from. I'd have to be quick.

The girl, however, seemed to be more used to her visions than Aphrodite.

"I saw _us_", she said, her voice trembling slightly. "All the red fledglings. We get taken to a big opening at the end of the tunnels." Her eyes went wider as she stared at me. "And YOU were there too, with your friends. Everyone is terrified. And then… _THE BOY! The one that Neferet took away earlier!_ Oh, Goddess!" She clutched my arm, her eyes watering as she re-visited her vision. "THEY'RE GOING TO FIGHT! TO THE DEATH! WE HAVE TO STOP THEM!"

My mind was whirring too fast for me to panic – yet. I squeezed the girl's arm reassuringly.

"Thank you", I said, standing up. "I'll be back soon."

The girl nodded timidly, and then I turned and ran back down the tunnels to Aphrodite.

She was just as I predicted, but she looked at _LOT_ worse. She had fallen into the pool of Stevie Rae's blood on the floor, making it look like she had been bleeding on one size of her waist, all along her right ribs. She was shaking and her eyes were blood-shot and wide.

"Zoey!" she cried when she saw me. "I had . . ."

"I know!" I called. I went and picked her up and let her lean on me slightly. "Listen, we've got to _move!_"

Aphrodite looked a little surprised in her state, but she just nodded.

Then we turned and bolted back to where the red fledglings were being held, Aphrodite wobbling slightly, me leaning slightly to the side to carry some of Aphrodite's weight.

Stevie Rae's Point of View

Mathew and I were nearly out of the tunnels when Mathew turned to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Do you know where to go?" he asked, looking me straight in the eye.

"Well, yes…" I started, but Mathew was already talking.

"Then go. I have to do something first."

"What? Can't I come?" I felt confused. This boy was even more mysterious than I'd first thought.

"Just please save yourself." Mathew's eyes were desperate.

"I'll be fine…" I started, but Mathew was already running back down the tunnels. I began to follow him, but I skidded to a halt when I saw a set of bloody bandages on the floor and a trail of blood leading back through the tunnels.

What was he _doing_?


	7. The Fight

**This chapter is dedicated to Little Daphamir for being me first review-ee on this story for AGES.**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter :) Please don't forget to R&R!**

**Thank you x**

Stevie Rae's Point Of View

_Man,_ why did boys have to be so crazy? Before I knew it I was running down the tunnels after Mathew. I ran as fast as I could, but I knew that I was still _way_ behind him.

Mathew's Point Of View

I could only hope that Stevie Rae had listened to me and gone to the hospital, instead of following me. I didn't want to get her dragged into this.

I re-traced my steps back to the big tunnels and eventually found where the rest of the red fledglings were. One girl with coffee-coloured skin looked up at me with wide eyes and grabbed my arm.

"_You're alive?_" she exclaimed. "Where's Neferet? Oh Goddess, are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" I was very surprised _and_ confused right now. "What do you mean?"

The girl stared at me and then the look on her face turned to horror.

"It hasn't happened yet…" she whispered with realisation. "Listen, you have to _get out_ _of here_…"

"Not until I get you guys out first", I said firmly. "I've left you guys a trail that leads you away from here, towards the surface."

"But if we go up to the surface in the daylight we'll die!"

"It's only for a little while. And would you rather be up on the surface or sit down here waiting for whatever fate Neferet has decided for us?"

The girl stared at me, but then nodded slowly.

"Alright", she whispered, and hauled herself up.

"Hey, guys?" I shouted into the eerie gloominess of the tunnel where the other fledglings were. "I can get you out of here, but you'll have to hurry! I've left a trail of blood, you just need to follow it and then you'll get to Stevie Rae who'll find you somewhere safe to go. Now go!"

"Very clever indeed." All the red fledglings flinched as Neferet entered the tunnel, dried blood still on her hand from her little "experiment" with me earlier. I refused to flinch though; I had to get these fledglings _out_ of here.

I looked over at the girl and gave an almost imperceptible nod. The girl silently gasped, but started to flock the red fledglings out of the tunnel. Neferet, however, was staring at me with a satisfied and a little curious smile on her face.

"You're just remarkable aren't you?" She shook her head in mock disappointment. "You saved that girl I stabbed, did you? And now you're going to save _all_ of the red fledglings? Very impressive."

"Cut the crap", I looked at her squarely, biding the red fledglings more time.

"They won't get far though, I'm afraid", Neferet continued as if I hadn't even spoken. "I'll be finished with you just like _that_." She clicked her fingers and a menacing look crossed her face.

"You know Neferet, you're good with the whole High Priestess thing. You're smart, gifted, but you have one major flaw that pushes you off of the Goddess' path. You're a _fucking crazy bitch_!"

Neferet's smile faded and she glared at me.

"If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that you were Aphrodite's brother", she retorted.

"I wish", I laughed dryly. "At least Aphrodite stands up for herself. You? You _secretly_ creep around in the tunnels and are _secretly_ building an army of red fledglings. If you were looking for any allies, then I can tell you now that you've lost them all."

"Well what a shame. I was hoping to spare at least _some_ of the fledglings. But now you've told me that none of them are willing to help me, even if their lives are at stake . . ."

I froze. Now she was going to kill _all of them?_

"You're not going to kill _any_ of them." I made my voice sound strong, hiding how much I was shaken inside. But it was my duty to protect my kind, and was going to do that – from the fledgling cradle to the grave.

"Oh yes I am." Neferet grinned at me wickedly. "And I'm going to start with _you_."

I automatically crouched into a defensive position, but Neferet didn't attack the way I expected. I saw a black mist curl around her as her eyes blazed threateningly. Then the mist travelled towards me, and I could feel it going up my nose and pouring down my throat.

I rushed at Neferet, knocking her down. The black mist continued to engulf me, but I managed to get a breath of air while Neferet was down.

Suddenly I felt Neferet push me – not physically, but mentally. I felt sharp stabbing sensations in my head and I fell to the floor. Neferet went and stood over me as more and more black mist engulfed my lungs and choked me.

"Now, let me tell you what's going to happen", she said in a sinister tone. "I'm going to pour more and more smoke into your lungs until it literally feels like you want to rip your lungs out. Then I'm going to go and fetch each of your friends and precious red fledglings and _burn them_ right in front of your eyes. And only when you're begging me for death – when you're down on your hands and knees pleading for my forgiveness – I will kill you. Understood?"

I felt more stabbing pain thrown at me mentally, and I gasped; only to breathe in more of the terrible dark musk. I convulsed on the floor as I felt my lungs burning out of lack of oxygen. Then I stopped moving, and the last thing that I saw was Neferet standing above me with a knife in her hand. I braced myself for the pain, and hoped that this time that everything would just end – the pain, Neferet's betrayal, everything. I hoped the red fledglings had made it out in time and that Stevie Rae hadn't come looking for me. Goddess, please, spare her. If that's what it takes, then just let me die.

**What do you think? Please R&R to let me know :) Next review ASAP! It might be a bit longer because of the holidays, but I WILL update again as soon as I have the internet! :/ Thank you ;)**


	8. Mathew's Fate

Zoey's Point of View

I was nearly running down the tunnel with Aphrodite, who was complaining in her post-vision state. I had a _really, really bad_ feeling about what we'd find.

Finally we made it into the place where the fledglings should've been, but instead Neferet was there, leaning over Mathew who was lying limp on the floor. I felt my hate for my ex-priestess overwhelm me, and I felt words coming to my mouth without me consciously speaking them.

"Spirit, come to me!" I felt spirit rush around me and soothe me. "Destroy the blackness Neferet has smothered Mathew in. Strengthen him and soothe him."

I felt spirit go from me to Mathew where he was lying lifeless on the ground. I wanted to watch to make sure Mathew got better, but I shifted my attention to Neferet.

"Fire, come to me!" I felt the warmth of the element as I called it to me. "Burn away Neferet's darkness!"

I watched as the black mist around Neferet burst into flames, but Neferet wasn't hurt in the process. She just got madder.

"How _dare_ you!" she screamed, heading towards me.

"Water, come to me!" I continued. "Cleanse the blood away from this scene and cleanse away despair from the minds of those hurt and used by Neferet."

I heard the calming sound of waves lapping up on an invisible shore as the blood disappeared from the floor of the tunnel.

"Air, come to me! Blow away evidence from Neferet's cruelties, and clear her mind so she can think about what she has done."

I felt cool breeze against my cheek as the element obeyed. I doubted that Neferet would actually change, but I had to at least try.

"Earth, come to me!" I called the final element to me. **[I know I haven't done the elements in the right order, sorry :(] **"Earth, I ask you to strengthen us and help us grow. Replace the smells of death in these tunnels to a pleasant, calming scent."

I smelt flowers on a fresh spring morning and felt grass under my feet as my element worked its magic.

When I re-focused on Neferet I saw her eyes blaze with red anger.

"You are _dead_, Zoey Redbird", she growled, advancing on me.

"Oh really", a voice behind me spoke. "You might want to re-think that, _bitch_." Erin!

"Too right, twin", Shaunee echoed her twin.

I turned around and saw my whole group of friends standing there, looking very serious.

"Is there a problem here?" Damien asked, just catching up from a run down the tunnels. I could tell he was the most uncomfortable from watching his fingers twitching nervously.

Neferet studied each of my friends with a harsh, unyielding look.

"Just you wait", she said in a menacing tone. "There will be a time when you will _suffer_ for what you have done." She looked at me. "_Especially_ you, Zoey Redbird."

Dark mist swirled around Neferet, engulfing her. When the mist disappeared, she was gone.

"Zoey!" I turned to see my cowgirl best friend run into the tunnels. A look of relief crossed her face when she saw me, but then she saw Mathew lying limp on the floor.

"No!" she screamed, rushing over to him. But I knew it would be no use. If spirit couldn't save him, then what could?

Mathew's Point of View

At first I was certain that I was dead. But if I was dead, then I wouldn't hurt so much. My lungs felt like they were burning from the inside-out, and I still had excruciating pains in my head. What I couldn't seem to understand was why I hadn't woken up yet.

_Mathew! Mathew!_ I could vaguely hear a voice, but I couldn't call back. The pain was too much to think through.

"Mathew! Mathew!" The voice suddenly became clear, making me wince. Then I realised I was now conscious.

I opened my eyes slowly to see Stevie Rae shaking me. The light almost blinded me and I had to squint my eyes shut again.

"Mathew! Mathew!" Stevie Rae was crying. I moaned as she shook my aching body, and suddenly she stopped shaking me.

"Mathew", she whispered, and pulled me into her arms for a tight embrace.

"Ugh… hurts…" I moaned again in pain. Stevie Rae quickly let go of me and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry", she sniffed. "I thought for a second then that you were . . ." Her voice trailed off and her eyes brimmed again.

I tried to prop myself up. It took all my effort not to fall over, and I was exhausted. My lungs were still burning, I had an agonising headache, and I ached all over.

"How do you feel?" I looked up from the floor to see Zoey kneeling next to Stevie Rae, her face a mask of concern.

"_I'm_ not important", I deflected her question. "Neferet told me what she was going to do. _She's going to kill all of the red fledglings._"


	9. Elimination

**Sorry it took a long time for the update – AGAIN. I hope you find this chapter is good – please R&R even if it's to tell what I need to improve. Thank you**

**This chapter is dedicated to **

**Tiddles24**

**and my faithful Little Daphamir who always reviews. **

**THANK YOU BOTH! :D xx**

**9**

Zoey's Point of View

"Crap", Stevie Rae cussed.

"Yep", Aphrodite agreed, and everyone jumped as she emerged from a dark corner where she had been leaning. "Neferet's an evil, bloodsucking bitch."

Again, was Aphrodite _sympathising_? But my unspoken question was answered with a glare. It was as if Aphrodite could hear my thoughts.

"And _no_, I'm not", she answered back. "I just wish I could kick her fat, evil-doing ass myself."

The others gave me a questioning look, but I shook my head to tell them it didn't matter.

Mathew spluttered again, drawing everyone's attention back to him.

"Wow, you look shit", Aphrodite commented. I gave her a sharp glance, and then turned my attention back to Mathew.

"Can you heal yourself?" I asked quietly. The tunnels had gone deadly silent. I was aware of Stevie Rae holding her breath next to me. She squeezed Mathew's hand encouragingly.

Mathew looked at the floor.

"I can't. Darkness had inflicted and entrapped me, and I cannot heal Darkness."

Stevie Rae hung her head as well, and – if you could feel someone else's heart sink – I swear I could hear Stevie Rae's heart break.

"We need to get him out of here." I took charge, organising my group. "Stevie Rae, can you carry him somewhere safe?"

Stevie Rae snapped her head up and nodded determinedly.

"I know these tunnels inside out. I'll get him somewhere safe enough."

"If there's anywhere safe _in_ these tunnels anymore" Aphrodite muttered. Stevie Rae ignored her and helped Mathew up. He winced and bit his lip down hard to stop from crying out. A thin stream of blood trickled from his lip.

Stevie Rae lifted one of his arms over her shoulder and supported him by the waist with his other hand. It was painful to watch, but I had to watch them off.

Silence echoed around the tunnel, until I turned around and saw Aphrodite with her arms crossed.

"So what the fuck are we gonna do now?" she questioned.

"We are – the fuck – gonna figure out how to 'kick Neferet's evil ass'", Shaunee quoted.

"That's right Twin", Erin appraised. "And why the hell do you have to swear all the time? Is your vocabulary _that_ limited?" She looked at Damien for approval. Damien didn't reply – he didn't want to get involved, and I didn't blame him.

"Don't act like you're all goody-two shoes clones", Aphrodite retorted.

"GUYS!" I shouted over their bickering. "We need to get the rest of the fledglings out of here, _now_."

"Neferet could be there already", Damon spoke for the first time, voicing my worst fears. An icy shiver rattled its way down my spine.

"Then we need to _hurry_", I ushered.

"Plus, Neferet can't take us all at once", Erin said confidently. "If we catch her, she'll make a run for it again."

Nodding, the rest of my group agreed. Then, without another word, I lead my group back down the tunnels to the rest of the red fledglings.

The girl with the coffee-coloured skin ran up to me grabbed me by the arms as soon as I entered the tunnel.

"_What happened?_" she shook me desperately. It took me a while to grasp what she was saying.

"He's alive", I reassured her. "He's very badly hurt, but Stevie Rae is getting him somewhere safe. Have you seen Neferet?"

The girl un-grasped my arms and nodded solemnly, tears welling in her eyes.

"She took another one", her voice trembled. "A girl this time. She said she was going to kill her, and then come back for each of us – one by one."

I looked at each of my group in silence. This time it was Aphrodite's turn to break the silence.

"Oh, _crap_", she said, echoing Stevie Rae from earlier.

Stevie Rae's Point of View

I was helping Mathew walk to somewhere where I thought was safe, when he collapsed onto the floor, panting.

"I can't… I can't make it", he heaved, leaning over like he was about to be sick. I steadied him so that he was sitting upright.

"Yes, you can", I told him. He put his head back against the wall and squinted his eyes shut in pain. He was drawing his breath in between his teeth, his breathing laboured. He looked in so much pain that I could hardly bare it.

"What hurts?" I asked desperately. I was scared that if he passed out then he would never wake up again.

"_Everything!"_" he moaned. "My ribs especially. _I can't breathe!_"

"Shh, shh!" I soothed him. I stoked his hair – the only part of him that I knew wouldn't be affected the most by what Darkness had done to him. Suddenly I felt _vengeance _– a feeling that I'd never felt before – towards Neferet. Before, I'd just felt hate. It had been genuine hate, but it wasn't as strong as what I felt now.

But she was _not_ about to take the life of another again, especially such a genuinely gifted individual.

"Drink my blood", I said urgently, leaning down so that my neck was in front of his face. My hair brushed his skin.

He moaned and shook his head.

"I can't… I won't…" he murmured, turning his head away. Exasperated, I took my wrist and bit into it, _hard_.

I ignored the initial pain I felt at first and lowered my dripping wrist to Mathew's mouth. He struggled hopelessly, but he was so weak he hardly moved.

Then, reluctantly, he started to drink.

And that's when my Imprint with Aphrodite broke.

**Good chapter? Please R&R and I will dedicate the next chapter to you! :D**


	10. Cursed

**So sorry it took so long to update, I was not aware that the story was being reviewed! :/**

**This chapter is dedicated to all those who read and review, including these dedicated fans:**

**BumpkinLove**

**Tiddles24**

**PurpleFlower626**

**Little Daphamir**

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU! X**

**Zoey's Point Of View**

I was trying to regain control of the situation and think of some sort of plan to get my group revving back into action, when Aphrodite fell on the floor with a scream, then started crying. I rushed over to her, but she shook my arm off angrily.

"What is it?" I asked. _Wrong question._ Her eyes blazed with a look so fearsome it almost reminded me of _vengeance_.

"_STEVIE RAE, THAT'S WHAT!"_ she spat, standing up. Her mascara was all smudged, and her foundation had gone streaky, but she didn't seem to care. "_I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HER!"_

Just then, as if she had been summoned by Aphrodite's terrifying threat, Stevie Rae slumped into the tunnel, her feet dragging. Mathew was beside her, and they were supporting each other – _but they didn't look good at all._

"Why are you back here?" I asked, concerned. They looked like they were both about to faint.

"We can't… sunlight… we can't…" Stevie Rae panted, and then collapsed into a heap on the floor with Mathew. I rushed over to them, and saw that they probably wouldn't last the day.

"Aphrodite!" I turned to her where she was now standing in the tunnel, her hands clenched into fists at her side. "You need to give Stevie Rae some of your blood. You're Imprinted blood should work better than the rest of ours."

I must've triggered another fierce reaction, because as soon as the words left my lips Aphrodite stormed across the tunnel and grabbed Stevie Rae by the throat and held her up in the air.

"_APHRODITE!"_ I gasped in surprise along with the rest of my friends. Aphrodite either didn't hear or chose not to listen. Instead, she tightened her grip around Stevie Rae's throat as she held her above the ground.

"_The Imprint won't work, WILL IT_, _Stevie Rae?"_ Aphrodite growled. "_Because you broke the Imprint, didn't you?_" Stevie Rae weakly kicked her feet as she struggled to get free, but she wasn't going anywhere. "_I bet it was really easy for you, like clicking your fingers! Well, Miss Country-Dumpling, did you know that when an Imprint breaks _someone_ has to feel the pain? And I guess that you were too busy snogging Mr Matty's face off to realise!_"

I looked over at my friends, desperate for help. There was no way I would be able to take on Aphrodite alone with the state she was in.

The twins were too busy gawping at Aphrodite and Stevie Rae to do anything. In fact, it was Damien who walked forwards and began struggling against Aphrodite's grip on Stevie Rae's neck. Feeling utterly surprised, I pushed my feelings aside and rushed to help him.

We managed to loosen Aphrodite's grip just enough to push her away from grabbing Stevie Rae again. Snapping out of their reverie, the twins pinned Aphrodite against the tunnel wall as she fought against them angrily. Stevie Rae fell to the floor, gasping for breath even more than before.

"_WHAT THE HELL APHRODITE?"_ I yelled in frustration. She clenched her jaw and shrugged off the twins so she could step forwards. We all moved in front of Stevie Rae protectively.

"_WELL, _it seems that Little Miss Country Pie decided to act the hero and try to save little Matty by giving him some of her blood." The whole group, excluding Mathew, Stevie Rae and Aphrodite, looked from Aphrodite to Stevie Rae. Stevie Rae looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Oh, Stevie Rae!" I cried, kneeling down beside her. "Why did you do it? He's been entrapped by darkness, by Neferet, there's no way you could handle all that Power by yourself."

She looked up at me with glassy eyes.

"I couldn't just let him die", she said solemnly.

From taking one look at Mathew I could tell he still had far to go if he was to recover at all, but I kept my thoughts silent within the tense atmosphere of the tunnels.

I tucked a strand of hair behind Stevie Rae's ear that had been sticking to her forehead by a thick sheen of sweat and muttered softly to my group, "We need to get them out of here."

Just as the others (except Aphrodite) stepped forwards, Mathew gave a loud gasp and began coughing out blood. He writhed on the floor in a fresh wave of agony as a cloak of Darkness began surrounding him.

"NO!" Stevie Rae screamed, and leant towards him. I held her back as she sobbed, tears endlessly streaming down her cheeks.

Darkness poured out of Mathew's mouth and his eyes and his clothes until he finally stopped moving at all.

I let go of Stevie Rae, who crawled forwards and whispered his name in a hoarse croak. She touched the side of his face tenderly, _but what happened next could not have been anticipated by any of us._

Mathew grabbed Stevie Rae's fist with an iron hard grasp and then wrapped his hand around her throat as he lifted her into the air as he stood up. Then, with what seemed intense anger, he through her against the tunnel wall. I heard a deafening crack as the bones in Stevie Rae's body broke and she slumped, lifeless on the ground.

Aphrodite, hoping to catch him unawares, charged at Mathew with full pelt – but just as she was approaching, Mathew grabbed a dagger shrouded in black mist that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and threw it at her.

Aphrodite choked as the dagger pierced her in the chest and collapsed in a pile at Mathew's feet. He stepped over her as if she were merely a loose piece of trash that had been left to rot.

Then he turned to us.

And his eyes blazed **red.**

Then, making the scene even worse, Neferet appeared out of the shadows. She smiled wickedly and put a hand on Mathew's shoulder.

"Well done, my soldier", she smirked.

**Thank you all for your support with this and my other stories :) If you want me to continue to update more chapters then please review! It lets me know if you want me to carry on writing! I will triple-check for reviews this time, so no one is left disappointed. Thank you x**


	11. Trickery

**Thank you so much to all of you who have been waiting for this next chapter – thank you to all those who have reviewed and favourited my stories.**

**I write**

**Zoey's Point of View**

We all held our breath as Neferet walked towards us, twirling Darkness around in the air from her fingers. Mathew stood still, his ruby eyes glowing and his fists clenched.

"Such a shame", Neferet tutted, walking behind us. We sure as hell didn't trust Neferet, but none of us felt like provoking her anymore – not since all of the chaos erupted – so we didn't dare turn round to look her in the eye. "All of this could have been prevented, you know."

She walked up to Damien, menace in her eyes. I felt the need to protect him, but it was as if I was rooted to the spot – the obscene amount of Darkness radiating from Neferet was terrifying. The Twins stayed deathly still as well - their eyes wide.

Neferet spun a circle of Darkness in the air with her finger, and then gently blew it into Damien's face. He spluttered slightly, but then regained his posture.

"If only your little group wasn't so _interfering_", Neferet continued, walking past Damien to the Twins. She threaded a long wire of Darkness and flicked it at the Twins as she went past. Shaunee flinched as Darkness dissolved on her cheek, but Erin quietly took her hand in order to stop her sounding out her pain.

"But it seems to be that _you_" – she looked directly at me while addressing us all – "cannot mind your own business."

A black cloud of smoke began building up behind Neferet until it was twice her size – both in width and height.

"_Alright guys_" I whispered, barely moving my lips. "_3 . ."_

"And now. ." she continued . .

"_2_. ."

"You will get . ."

"_1_. ."

"_WHAT YOU DESERVE!"_

"_GO_!" I shouted, as Neferet took her great claws of Darkness and swiped at us.

Just in time, the Twins managed to split as we all dived away from each other – narrowly missing a fatal blow. Neferet stumbled as she missed, and in the time it took her to adjust, we has jumped up and were racing down the tunnel.

As we ran, we heard Neferet call from behind us – "Just you wait. This is _far_ from over." I missed Aphrodite's after-comments, which would've been _"Yeah, sure as _hell_ isn't!_"

_Two hours later_

We had managed to hide ourselves in a small corner of the tunnels – which was empty because none of the captured fledglings were being kept nearby. I could feel a terrible ache in my chest from the pain of losing Stevie Rae – and even Aphrodite – for good. Sure, Aphrodite was a bitch, but she knew how to perk things up when all seemed lost – helpfully or not.

For once, Damien was the one talking.

"Poor Stevie Rae", he said, his head bent in sadness. "She died in love – how cliché is that?"

No one responded verbally, but listened.

"That Mathew was kinda cute too", Damien confessed – causing us all to look up at him. "If Stevie Rae had lived, and he hadn't turned all evil – then they would've made quite a cute couple."

A tiny smile tempted the corners of my mouth. It was typical Damien.

"Hello..?" A voice coming from a side tunnel sounded, causing us all to stiffen and shrink into the shadows.

"Guys? _Anyone_?"

_Oh my GOD . . ._

Before anyone could stop me, I practically leaped out of my hiding place and jumped on her. "_STEVIE RAE!_"

Startled, she returned my embrace, and then looked over in the direction I'd come from and saw Damien and the Twins.

"Aw, you guys . ." she started, and was then cut off by a fierce group hug from all of them. As they all pulled away, I could've sworn Erin's eyes had watered.

"Stevie Rae, _what happened_?" Erin asked. Stevie Rae's eyes turned distant and she suddenly started shaking.

"I can't remember . . . I woke up alone, and I hurt all over . . . Aphrodite was there . . . no, Neferet took her away . . . with Mathew? . . . But where is she now? What happened?" And then her eyes grew wide as revelation dawned on her. "Oh _God,_ _MATHEW!_ _His eyes! Oh God, WHAT HAPPENED?_"

She started sobbing uncontrollably, rocking back and forth. I held her as tears flooded from her eyes.

"_We have to save_ _Aphrodite_!" she sobbed.

"But she's dead, Aphrodite", Damien said softly.

"_NO_", Stevie Rae said stubbornly. "As I began to wake up, she was being taken away by Neferet, and she was tied up in Darkness."

We all stared at her in silence.

"_IT'S TRUE!_" she insisted.

Half of me was battling the rational thing to do, and the _right_ thing to do. Rational – get _out_ of here, somewhere safe, where we can think up a suitable plan. _Right_ thing to do – find out where Neferet was and what she was planning to do with Aphrodite.

_Ah, HELL_.

After trying, and failing, to get the others to go back to school campus, we all crept through the tunnels – flinching at the slightest drip of water.

We walked past tunnels and tunnels of fledglings, asking if they had seen Neferet. Most were too scared to answer, but the girl with the coffee-coloured skin pointed us in the right direction.

We eventually arrived at the same place that we'd found Mathew in – and noticed that there was still dried blood on the floor from earlier. The room was deserted, apart from Aphrodite unconscious on the floor. We immediately rushed over to her.

There was a huge wound open at her chest, drenching her expensive top a dark red colour. "_Aphrodite…_"

"TRICKED YOU!"

A mean, menacing voice sounded behind us and we spun round.

Stevie Rae, who had been standing in the doorway, gave a smug smile as black mist poured out from her skin – enveloping her until it was impossible to see her face. When the mist subsided, it was not Stevie Rae that was standing before us.

It was Neferet.

"I told you this wasn't over", she said.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but THANK YOU for reading – now please review! I write this story for those faithful ones who read it and let me know :)**


	12. Consequences

**Thank you so much to everyone who's been reviewing. Sorry I haven't updated in quite a while, but thank you for your understanding.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Zoey's POV**

We all stared at Neferet in shock, momentarily paralysed. Then I shook myself - seeing the terror in my friends' eyes – and asked Neferet one question:

"Where's Stevie Rae?"

Neferet ignored me, taking an advancing step towards us. I decided to ask a different question.

"What about Aphrodite? What have you _done_ to her?" My voice almost wavered, but I bit my lip and clenched my fists stubbornly.

Neferet smirked, her face twisting into an ugly mask of wickedness. She glanced over our group to Aphrodite, who was still on the cold stone floor, with blood constantly pumping out of her. I didn't think it was possible – human or vamp – for _anyone_ to have _that_ much blood inside them. She was losing so _much_.

"Ah, your little 'friend'" As Neferet talked she walked straight past us to Aphrodite. I felt the others tense beside me as we turned to look behind us and automatically tensed myself.

"I have put her under an entrapment spell – one that keeps the victim alive while they are sealed with an invisible, unbreakable bond. And here's the clincher-" Neferet grinned, showing pearly white, razor-sharp teeth. "If you want _her_ to stay alive, then you can't kill _me_."

I heard one of the twins gasp next to me, but my mind was busy whirring away trying to come up with a plan. All the while, a voice in the back of my mind kept drilling on the question _'Where are Mathew and Stevie Rae?'_ Had Neferet taken them too and locked them away somewhere else?

Then Neferet turned her deadly gaze on me, and I suddenly felt a searing pain radiating from my very centre. I collapsed on the floor, screaming out in agony as my chest began to bleed.

"_What are you doing?_" I heard one of my friends scream – although I wasn't sure which one as a deafening high-pitched noise rang in my ears.

"This is the only way out", Neferet said in a flat tone. "You must choose which one to save."

I looked up though the pain and saw her place a glistening red stone on the floor. A deafening echo sounded as she turned and started walking away. My top was now soaked in blood.

"_Wait!_" the Twins called after her. She looked back in mock-curiosity. "How will this save them?"

"_One_ of them", she corrected. "You'll have to work that out yourselves."

I felt the ground tremble as she turned and walked away.

Then there was silence.

I stared at the stone, my inner instinct screaming at me to reach out and grab it. The Twins were silent, but it was Damien who I focused on, as he had a look of utter helplessness on his face.

"What is it, Damien?" I croaked, hating how hoarse and helpless I sounded. My blood was now running down onto the floor. The Twins both looked at him, one sitting on either side.

"It's a blood-stone", he said heavily. We all looked at him blankly.

"What does that mean?" Shaunee asked quietly.

"It means that, in order to heal someone, you have to dig the stone into their wound until it touches the core of the wound. In this case, it would mean digging the stone in deep enough to touch the heart."

The silence fell again, this time it was quiet enough to hear my staggered breathing. I looked to the ground, where a puddle of blood was gathering around my legs. I shuddered and feel to the floor, my vision going blurry.

"Come on Damien, we have to save her!" Erin shouted, exasperated.

"But we have to…" I heard Damien begin, before dark numbness descended on me and my body went into shutdown.

Then all was deathly quiet. It was peaceful, in a way, as it meant that I could let go. I felt myself drift through space, not seeing, not feeling, but just _being_. I felt I could float here, in space, forever.

Then I was bought back to reality with a terrifying jolt, as I felt a piercing hot sensation – like the core of the sun being poured into the centre of my very existence. It felt as if my soul was being torched, and that my insides were slowly burning up with it.

Then the pain stopped, and I regained consciousness.

I saw Damien and the Twins anxiously leaning over me, waiting with worried expressions. As I held my arms out to be helped up, they eagerly came to my assistance.

As I sat up I realised that my chest-wound was gone, with no traces that it had ever been there – save from the dried blood on the floor and my soaking clothes.

I looked over at Aphrodite, turning a chalky pale colour against the hard concrete floor.

"_Help her!"_ I cried out, shocked that my friends had tried nothing to save her.

"We can't", Damien whispered.

"_Why not?"_

Damien looked up at me, an emptiness resounding in his eyes.

"The stone's gone."

**Stevie Rae's POV**

I woke up, aching all over. I couldn't move much, but when I tried I felt a searing pain shoot along all of my joints. It was as if I'd just woken up after years of being in a coma.

When I looked up, though, it was obvious no more time had passed than a few hours. Standing no more than three feet away and glaring at me like I was the devil's spawn, was Mathew. His eyes were red, a sign that he was still possessed under Neferet's spell. I felt a pang in my chest at the thought of losing him forever. However, I was determined not to give up that easily.

"Mathew?" I asked gently, not wanting to provoke him. He didn't respond, but kept staring at me.

"Please Mathew, it's me", I pleaded, desperately trying to get through to him. I could feel his eyes boring into my skull, his intense glare giving me a migraine.

That's when I thought of it.

I had only come across it once, I hadn't even been taught it in class. I think I might have read it in one of my books my gran gave me once.

I took a deep breath and focused completely on Mathew's face. I frowned at him slightly, giving a feigned-confused look.

"Mathew, you have something on your forehead."

At first, he didn't respond, but as I focused more and more on the Mark on his forehead he subconsciously put his hand up to his face and wiped it with the back of his hand. I made sure the puzzled look didn't leave my face.

"It's still there", I acted confused, as if I genuinely didn't know what I was talking about. This was the time when my acting skills were genuinely being put to the test. He put his hand back up to his forehead again, still unsure. A flicker of hope sparked in me as I saw a flinch of doubt cross his face.

I shook my head, still keeping up with the charade.

"Here", I said tenderly, getting out my foundation. "I'll cover it up for you."

I held my breath as he hesitated, and then slowly walked over to me. He knelt down so I could reach his forehead.

But, instead of rubbing foundation over his Mark, I kissed him softly.

Suddenly, he blinked and broke away.

I looked into his eyes once more, fear threatening to overpower me.

This time, his eyes were not glowing. They were blood-shot.

**Thank you for reading, please review if you want any more chapters and to let me know what you think. Thank you!**


	13. Hope

**This story is dedicated to kikudog6**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Stevie Rae's POV**

I held my breath as I waited for Mathew to respond – to rip my throat out, to kiss me back, _anything_. Then he collapsed in my arms.

"_Stevie"_, he breathed. "I'm so sorry..."

"Shh..." I wrapped my arms around him tighter and hugged him close. "It's ok now, you're fine."

I lifted his head up and looked at him. Apart from the dark circles rimming his eyes and his bloodshot eyeballs he looked a lot better than he'd looked in the last couple of days. Especially since now I could actually see the true colour of his eyes – aqua blue. They stood out now against his pale face and dusty sandy hair and pierced right into my very soul.

He blinked and looked around.

"Where are we?" he asked. My palm threw up to my head.

"_Dang!_" I started to scramble up from the wall, but felt tiny needles pricking their way up my legs. I staggered against Mathew for support.

"You alright?" he looked at me, brow farrowed.

"Yeah. Dead legs", I explained, turning the corner of my mouth up in an awkward smile. "We need to get back to the others."

Mathew nodded, wrapping my arm around his shoulders for support and placing a hand on my hip. His touch sent a little electric shock through me, but I didn't respond – physically. I just hobbled on, with Mathew by my side.

**Zoe's POV**

"The stone's gone? How can it be _gone?_"

Damien looked up at me with a grim look.

"Well, it seems... you _absorbed_ it", he murmured. My hand unwittingly felt my chest, where the only evidence that my chest had been torn open now was dried blood.

Aphrodite was still lying on the floor, growing colder by the second. Her blood was no longer gushing out, more trickling. I hadn't realised until now the extent of her injuries – I assumed Neferet had just stabbed her in the chest; now I realised that her injuries were now much more severe. She also appeared to have a head wound – presumably from where she'd fallen to the floor – and, on closer inspection, a twisted spine.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing", I said. By even as the words left my mouth, I knew it was useless. The extent of her injuries seemed way too far to fix. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that she'd be stuck like this all the time that Neferet was alive.

Silence descended on the tunnels, the only a sound a dripping pipe.

Then I heard footsteps.

I instantly stood up, defensive. I walked to the mouth of the tunnel, putting myself between the oncoming danger and my (remaining) friends. But what appeared out of the gloom was as surprising as it was hopeful – a _lot_.

"Stevie Rae!" I shrieked, throwing myself at her. She stumbled at my embrace, but grinned.

"Good to see ya", she smiled, hugging me tight. I stepped away to see Mathew standing next to her, his eyes no longer glowing but bright blue.

"Good to have you back", I nodded. He gave a half-smile of gratitude.

The attention then shifted back to Aphrodite, lying broken on the floor. Stevie Rae's face turned pale.

"We can't save her", Damien mumbled. "I'm so sorry."

But Stevie Rae's face did not appear sad, in fact the opposite. It was set in a mask of determination.

"Yes we can." She turned to me. "We need to draw a circle."

"How do you know this will work?" the Twins said, eyeing Stevie Rae nervously. She seemed to be being motored by stubborn determination – a strange sight in the circumstances.

"It will", she answered, carefully placing candles around Aphrodite. "It has to."

The Twins exchanged a glance, but said nothing.

We all stood in place around the circle, and I took my place next to Aphrodite in the centre. Mathew stood awkwardly outside the circle, staring worriedly at Stevie Rae.

"Is there anything I can do?" he'd asked before the ritual.

I just shook my head and said, "I don't think that any of us can help."

"EARTH, BRING STRENGTH!" I cried, directing the overwhelming scent of grass and summer at Aphrodite.

Then the candles blew out.

Stevie Rae rushed over to Aphrodite, and turned her over. I rushed over afterwards, just in time to see Stevie Rae's eyes well up with tears.

"It didn't work", she cried, her eyes brimming over. I hugged her tight, tears of my own spilling down my cheeks. Why had the past few days seen so much loss?

"Let me", a quiet voice sounded behind us. Mathew was kneeling the other side of Stevie Rae. Her eyes went wide.

"No", she gasped. "_I can't lose you again!_" She burrowed into him, but he took her by the shoulders.

"I have to", he hushed. "I can't just let her die knowing I could save her."

"But _you'll_ die", Stevie Rae cried. "Don't make me choose."

"You don't have to", he whispered. "I am."

Then he reached out to Aphrodite and started screaming.

**Thank you for reading - now please review! I am sorry to say that the next chapter will be the last, but please feel free to check out my Vampire Diaries story 'Repeated Mistakes'. Unfortunately, if I have too few reviews, I will have to end that story as well so please review and let my know if you want me to continue writing. Thanks.**


	14. The Final Act

**This final chapter is dedicated to my ever faithful kikudog6 – thanks for the massive support!**

**Zoey's POV**

All of us started screaming along with Mathew – not out of choice, but automatically. The sheer noise of his scream, climbing higher and higher, was enough to twist my gut so I felt like I could almost throw up.

I was clutching Stevie Rae close to me to keep her from throwing herself and Mathew and hurting them both – but also, it felt, for my own safety. I felt like if I even attempted to help Mathew I would be pushed back and end up slamming against the wall like Stevie Rae had earlier. The thought sent a great shudder through me. God, please let this work . . .

I watched Mathew, waiting for the injuries Aphrodite had to appear on his currently smooth skin and start seeping blood through his already drenched clothes. The process seemed to be taking longer than usual, and I could see panic in Mathew's eyes as he started to worry that it was no longer working.

But Aphrodite's injuries _were_ healing – at least it seemed they were. I could see her start to relax as her breathing became slower and more regular.

After what seemed like an agonisingly long time, Mathew took his hand away. We all looked up at him for conformation of either that Aphrodite was dead, or that she was healed. He wiped his hands on his jeans, then gently lifted her head and gently felt where she had been hit. When his hand came away, it was covered with _dry_ blood. Which meant that it had stopped bleeding. I'm no expert, but shouldn't it have been bleeding for _way_ longer to have killed her? Plus, she was _breathing_.

"Aphrodite?" Stevie Rae whimpered, shuffling forwards. I unwrapped my arms from around her and stared intently at Aphrodite's face. Her eyes flickered.

"Aphrodite!"

Then Neferet appeared. She leant against the wall, casually trying to mask her surprise with a cruel smile.

"Well, well." She shook her head. "I seem to have underestimated you, _children_. But have you underestimated _me_?"

She took a sudden lurch forward, but then lurched to a stop. The rest of us froze, awaiting our fate.

With a deafening crack, Neferet's torso suddenly twisted round to make her look like an abused doll. Then another jolt shook her, slapping her head upwards. Blood began to pour down from her head, clumping the long waves of her mane of hair together. Then she suddenly choked as her chest jutted outwards and blood started pouring out. She took her hand and felt the blood; as if checking it was really there, and looked up at me with the only genuine look she could ever give in this instance – shock, fear and dread. Then her knees crumpled beneath her and she fell onto the stone floor, causing an eerie echo to sound throughout the tunnels.

We all sat in silence, not believing what had just happened. What had _that_ been? As we gawked, we smelt burning as we saw Neferet's body disintegrate before our very eyes and evaporate into the air. Wow. Neferet was really gone?

From the ground, Aphrodite coughed and opened her eyes. To our surprise (which we didn't have much left of) she suddenly looked rather normal. She gave her usual bitchy expression, which made us all laugh.

"What did I miss, then?" she asked, with mock annoyance.

"Well", I stated simply. "Neferet won't be bothering us anymore. She's gone – for good."

**Thank you everyone who ever reviewed this story – thanks for all the support. Please feel free to check out my other stories: Repeated Mistakes (Vampire Diaries) or Cracking The Code (Sherlock) and let me know what you think. Thanks as ever, I hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
